Just One Dance
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: What happens when Elphaba is dragged to a Valentines Dance and escapes to an empty room. 'One Dance couldn't hurt, right' Fiyeraba two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ai! My least favorite holiday...it's here again! Well, at least it's a good excuse to write Fiyeraba...**

**This story was a lot longer than I anticipated, so I divided it into two chapters, enjoy!**

**EDIT: Ok, I fixed the weird "." halfway through this chapter. Darn Fanfiction deleting my sentences...**

She felt like an utter fool.

Why she had let Galinda convince her into doing this was unknown. Perhaps a brief lapse of insanity was the cause, for anyone would have to be crazy to agree with this.

She sat at the edge of the ballroom, watching spinning couples dressed in their Valentines Day finest. Her own date, who had obviously only asked her as a favor to Galinda, was nowhere to be seen and had been mysteriously missing ever since he went to the punch bowl.

So there Elphaba was. Dressed in a ridiculous dress, wearing more make-up than she liked, she looked like the green idiot nerd girl with a date that left her and people were beginning to whisper and point at her. She tried to ignore them, rocking back and forth and wishing she had a book to keep her entertained for the next few hours.

The whispers became louder and louder and she felt the strong urge to leave, right then and there. However, if she did, Galinda would never let her hear the end of it.

So, she did the next best thing; found the nearest closet to spend the rest of the evening it.

The first door she tried revealed not a closet, as she expected, but rather a small parlor that had obviously not been used at the Ozdust in quite some time. Sheets covered much of the furniture and heavy curtains only let a few rays of the sinking sun in, illuminating the dust in the air.

Elphaba sat on one of the uncovered old chairs, relishing in the lack of staring eyes. She'd have to remember this room for future dances. It was a nice escape, as long as Galinda didn't figure out where she was...

"Elphaba?" came a voice. She jumped in the seat, fearing that her friend had already discovered her new location. However, the voice was much lower than Galinda's high notes, more like a certain Prince she knew.

"Fiyero, shouldn't you be with Galinda?" She sighed as the Prince's figure emerged from behind a curtain. "And what in Oz were you doing back there?"

"Hiding," he shrugged. "When I heard the door open, I made a mad dash for the curtains. Kicked up a lot of dust, though." He waved his hand, trying to shoo away the floating particles. "What are _you_ doing in here?"

"Getting refreshments."

"In an abandoned pallor?"

"Yes," she said, "and why aren't you with Galinda? Isn't this the _Valentines Dance_ with your _sweetheart_?"

She hadn't meant to sound bitter, but Fiyero looked at her very sympathetically. "I'm sorry about you being dragged here, Elphie. I would have talked her out of it, but you know Galinda..."  
"You still didn't answer my question, Tiggular."

"I needed to get away from all _that_ for a while," he motioned toward the door, where waltz music was leaking through. "This Valentines stuff...it just kinda reminds me how unhappy I really am and what a false life I'm living..."

An awkward silence fell over them while Elphaba's words from that day with the Lion Cub echoed in their heads.

"I almost forgot," said Fiyero after a minute, "I got you a Valentines gift."  
Elphaba rolled her eyes again. "Isn't this day commercial enough, Tiggular? You don't give _gifts_ on Valentines Day."

"Yes, well we just will have to make an exception for you, huh?" He winked and drew a package from his coat.

Carefully, Elphaba undid the sloppy warping to reveal a small box inside. On the cover was engraved **Makeup Removal Kit**.

"Oh, Fiyero..." she gasped, "this is amazing. Perfect, actually."

He grinned at her obvious appreciation. "Yes, well, perhaps it'll help with the Galindafication. You're better without it anyway."

She blushed, for once thankful for her green skin to cover it. Another minute passed in silence as Elphaba explored the contents of her new useful supply of De-girlifying products. Fiyero hummed along with the melody outside, half wishing he was dancing out there despite Galinda hanging onto him every second.

"Hey Elphaba," he pause, unsure if asking her was too dangerous. These things must be done delicately, and might result in death of Fiyero if not.

"Hm?"

"would-you-pretty-please-dance-with-me-but-you-don't-really-have-to-if-you-don't-want-to."

She gave him a strange look, "What?"

He took a deep breath, "Would you like to dance with me." Never, in all his life, had he _ever_ been nervous of asking a girl to dance. _Ever._

She frowned, wrinkles appearing on her nose, "Fiyero...I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe I should be leaving..."

"Just _one_ dance. Please?"

She looked at her feet, her voice was soft, almost a whisper, "I don't know how to dance."

When she looked up, Fiyero was grinning. "I'll teach you."

"I don't-"

"Oh, come on, Elphie, It's easy!" He slipped a hand into hers and arm around her waist.

Elphaba tensed then relaxed. One dance couldn't hurt, right?

**Oh dear...**

**Happy Single's Awareness Day everybody! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel guilty eating a piece of candy heart declaring it's undying love for me. Really awkward, you know...**

The music from the next room was another waltz and Fiyero guided her effortlessly through countless steps, never minding her stumbling and tripping.

"Sorry!" she gasped, somehow managing to step on his feet and elbow him at the same time. "I swear, I'm the least graceful person alive. Now I see why father never let me attend any of the Munchkinland balls."

"Yes, I wondered about that," said Fiyero, swiftly moving to avoid another foot smash. "As the King's son, I attended more balls than I could count, many in Munchkinland. Every since I learned you were the governor's daughter, I was curious why I'd never seen you before."

Elphaba sighed, "Do you think my father would ever let someone like me be seen by the public? I was a disgrace to the family, a curse with green skin. You should hear Nessa talk..."

Fiyero felt a gab of pain in his heart. He hadn't thought about the life of a green person. His own was so taken for granted that he never considered what it was like to be hated like that, just because you had odd skin.

"Well, Elphaba, I don't see why they think that. Who would dare ban such a pretty girl like you from a dance? I know I'd be the first of many to ask you to dance if you did." He had meant it to cheer her up, but Elphaba froze in mid-dance. They looked at each other for a moment, neither moving or saying anything, both imagining a world where things had been different and Fiyero wasn't dating Galinda...

"I-I have to go," she whispered, absolutely terrified, then fled toward the door.

She swung it open, needing to get far, far away from those piercing blue eyes and kind words. The flash of hurt on his face was too much to bear, she couldn't-

"Elphie? There you are! I've been looking _forever_."

Elphaba smiled grimly at the blonde on the other side of the doorway. "Galinda, I'm going to leave. I'm not feeling well."

"Well, in that case," came Fiyero's voice from inside the room, "I should walk you home."

Galinda looked surprised to see Fiyero in there as well, but said nothing about it. "Yes, we should go with you then, Elphie."

Fiyero frowned, obviously not meaning him _and_ Galinda. The blonde ushered her two friends out of the room (after Elphaba had grabbed and concealed her present), then made her good-bye rounds with Fiyero and Elphaba quietly tagging along behind.

Then came the extremely awkward and long walk back to the dorm rooms. Galinda looped her arm with Fiyero, leaving Elphaba to trail behind quietly. However, Fiyero kept slowing down to walk next to Elphaba, who slowed even further to stay behind them. It ended up being a odd speed-up, slow-down walk down the cobblestone road that probably doubled the time it took for them to arrive back. Of course, Galinda was completely oblivious to all of this.

They finally reached the girl's room and Elphaba dashed inside without another word while Galinda made a big show of kissing Fiyero goodnight.

"Happy Valentines Day, Fifi," she said affectionately. Fiyero just smiled and turned to leave. As soon as her rounded the corner though, the smile slipped into a frown.

If only he could get the nerve to break up with Galinda already! He knew he loved Elphaba in a way different for any other girl he had every known. Her amazing intelligence, her wit, the green skin and dark, thoughtful eyes, and even her sarcasm made him smile like a lovesick fool.

Which, he supposed he was.

"Fiyero!" a shout came from down the hallway, stopping him in his tracks. Elphaba was there, panting, and looking at him with nervous eyes.

"I just wanted to say...thank you for teaching me how to dance and the de-girlifyer and...everything."

She was about to turn away, but seemed to think of something and turned once more to kiss him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day, Tiggular."

**And that concludes this story and my least favorite holiday. **

**Thank you all for reading, reviews result in a triple-deluxe virtual deal! It includes a visit from your favorite character, a chance to slip a love potion to your most in-love-with character (hey! It's Valentine's day!), AND the one-time-only opportunity to push your least favorite character off a cliff!**

**All for the low price or a review!**


End file.
